


Total Drama: Eyesore: episode season 1: Mickey See, Mickey Do

by Hpghost



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Cussing, Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hpghost/pseuds/Hpghost
Summary: In this season of Total Drama but it is fan made, we will have 34 campers join this island. Oh yeah 17 and older have to watch this because it has adult humor so viewer discretion is advised. The new campers are Victor, Reginald, Lillie, and Meghan.
Relationships: Cody Anderson/Sky, Dave/Sky (Total Drama), Mike/Zoey (Total Drama), Rudolph "Lightning" Jackson/Sky, Sky/Topher (Total Drama)





	1. The Introduction

"It's actually Reggie. God damn it why does everyone call me by Reginald."  
"I don't care what if you like being called Reggie."  
"Hey y'all, Victor here..."  
"Get off your god damn phone Victor!"  
"Bruh."  
"Any ways Meghan and Lillie. Fun fact they hate everything and have depression."  
"And the people in total drama, is Cody, DJ, Leshawna, Geoff, Sadie, Katie, Noah, Ezekiel, Serria, Alejandro, Topher, Sky, Dave, Courtney, Jasmine, Jay, Mickey, Mike, Cameron, Brick, Jośe, Lightning, Scott, MacArthur, Sanders, Samey, Dwayne Sr, Dwayne Jr, Duncan, and from the show 6teen, Jude."  
"Why you did that?"  
"Because I wanted to."  
"Wanna get high on weed Mickey?"  
"Oh, do I."  
"Mickey and I's mom and dad never let us do drugs, ever."  
"Okay, DJ, Dave, Courtney, Sky, Sadie, Katie, Jay, Mickey, Reggie, Topher. You are the "Ajack Axes". Jude, Samey Jośe, Dwayne Jr, Brick, Victor, Meghan, Cody, Cameron, you are the "Queen Of Death". Geoff, Duncan, Lillie, Ezekiel, Dwayne Sr, Samey, MacArthur, Sanders, Leshawna, Mike, you are the "Canada Murders". Last but not least Sierra, Scott, Noah, and some other people Owen, Harold, Tyler, Qwen, Zoey, Lindsey, Jasmine, you are the "Killer Bass 2.0".


	2. The Compation

Your challenge for today, is paintball. But it is real life bullets.  
Oh shit.  
Oh your doing it, Mickey.  
No I'm not.  
Your doing it.  
Can I rap for you Chris.  
Anytime, Mickey.  
Alright here I go, Young bitch host of a god damn hedious show, is a dumb ass bitch, he eats 0 times a day. He deserves to burn in Hell. He's a psychopath. Who is it, Chris McClain. Who is it, Chris McClain. Yeah yo.  
What the hell was that?  
It's a diss track psychopath.  
No! *IN SLOW MOTION*  
If you make me apart of your little thing, I will have sex with you.  
Ok Brick.  
Sweet.  
Real ass b i t c h.


End file.
